Break Up (To Make Up)
by Sunshine-hime
Summary: Astra has always been one to look at the bright side, even during his own break up.


**My first time writing an actual OC into a fanfic. But I didn't want to use any of the other Appli Drivers since I felt it would feel too forced. And honestly it's way more realistic to date outside of your circle of friends.**

**Beta read by the lovely Haru Shinkai. As always her amazing criticisms help me keep my works from getting bogged down with unnecessary details and components. Thank you love 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Universe: Applimon and make no profit from this work.**

* * *

"I'm really, really sorry Tora-kun. This is completely my fault."

"No no it's okay, seriously Akane-chan! And you can be honest - was it an annoying habit or something? Like I'm too loud or I pick my ears or made a video you didn't like?"

Akane's lips quirk up in an almost smile before her face crumples again. "No, it's really me. I don't know what's wrong with me. You're really great. But I. I don't know. I like you but not like _that_." She shakes her head and Astra is horrified to see tears forming in her eyes. Her crying? Can he let this stand? He definitely can't!

"Hey don't worry, really. Listen, why don't we get a bite to eat tomorrow after class? Between friends, my treat. We can talk more about this, once you get your thoughts together." And he flashes her a bright grin.

After a moment to get over the shock clearly painted on her face, she sighs and nods. "Thank you. That would be nice."

They part ways after a quiet goodbye and Astra begins his walk back home. Once he's in a more secluded area, Musimon pops out and floats next to Astra. "You feeling okay? You look a bit down Buddy."

Astra's eyes widen, then he exhales and scratches the back of his head. "Well. I'm a little sad, you know? Akane-chan's real great and I had fun dating her. But if she's not happy then I'm not happy and I gotta help her out."

Musimon looks thoughtful for a moment, then beams at Astra. "You know why I like you so much?"

"Cause our inner playlists match!"

Musimon nods. "Always. But more importantly, it's because of how kind you are. Even when you're feeling down, you still try to understand and help others."

Astra can feel his face heat up and he rubs his nose. "Awww shucks. But it's because of you believing in me that I was able to become like this," and Musimon blushes at the praise. "But there's no way I can't help Akane-chan, she thinks something is wrong with her! I mean she broke up with me but felt so bad she even _cried_. And no matter what, she's still my friend."

Musimon breaks out in a huge smile. "Can we help her?"

Astra grins and poses as he joins in. "Or can't we?"

"Of course we can!"

* * *

"That's a thing?" Akane's hands are pressed against the table and she leans forward. This is the most assertive he's seen her yet. She must be that focused.

"Yeah totally! I wasn't too sure but I had a hunch when you said you didn't like me like that and that there was something wrong with you. So I figured this whole breaking up thing happened to you before."

Akane leans back into her seat and munches on the last of her fries. She already polished off her burger and drink in record time as they both work through multiple tabs of research on his smartphone.

Astra knows quite a bit about this sort of stuff, after all it's how he realized he was pan a couple years ago. But some extra research never hurts, especially when dealing with someone new to the whole "I'm not straight thing." Which is always a doozy, best believe.

"So basically even though I like people, I don't have any romantic feelings to them because I'm...what was it again?"

"Cause you're aromantic."

Her chewing slows down and she drums her free fingers on the table. Thankfully the burger place they decided on is crowded, meaning no chance of someone overhearing what is essentially a coming out conversation. "But that, that's not too good right? It means that I can't fall in love or get married or anything." Her eyes are downcast and shining and Astra rushes to comfort her.

"It's not a bad thing at all! It just means that you love strongly in other ways. Like how you love your family or how you like me."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I'm content with my life now, to be honest. But I was always afraid to admit that, since everyone else is so dating obsessed. So that's why, that's why I…" She trails off and presses her lips together.

Astra finishes for her, voice soft. "That's why you tried dating anyway. Because you cared about me and that other person. And wanted to make yourself feel those feelings."

Akane nods, tears pooling in her eyes again, and he reaches out to hold her hands. Anchoring her. She speaks up after a moment. "I'm so sorry Tora-kun. I wasn't trying to lead you on, I promise. I _wanted_ to feel that way about you so badly. But I couldn't, you know?"

"Of course not. Because that song doesn't match the playlist of your heart." Astra squeezes her hands and she looks up to focus on him. Good, because this is important and she's gotta pay attention. "You can't force this. You gotta live by your own playlist, live to make you happy with yourself. However you do that is all good, because you're being true to yourself. Yeah?"

She's quiet now and he hopes she's considering his words. The last thing Astra wants is to make her unhappy. After a long moment, she looks up at him. Her hands shake but she bobs her head, a bright and watery smile on her face.

"I'll try to keep that in mind Tora-kun."

* * *

**Akane referred to Astra as "Torajirou" when they first started dating, until she overheard Eri use "Tora" and decided to switch instead because it sounded so cute to her (of course she asked first). She still uses that nickname to this day.**

**There was gonna be a second part to this but I ended up scrapping it since it felt too contrived. It works a lot better as it stands right now honestly.**


End file.
